


The Trial

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [93]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Emperor Hux, Family, Gen, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Emperor Hux is not known for his mercy





	The Trial

“We have found the one responsible for the data breaches and leaks, my Emperor.”

Armitage looked up as Phasma strode forward, her helmet tucked under one arm. The Emperor of the First and Only Order smiled, turning to give her his full attention. He was dressed in his usual finery of white and gold, a blood red cloak over one shoulder. His crown sat lightly on his head, the image of twisting thorns of silver and gold woven together. “Tell me he is dead.”

“I thought it better to bring him to you alive,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow at that but nodded in understanding. “Very well. Bring him to my judgement chambers. I will be waiting.”

Armitage had designed the judgement chambers specifically for the trial and condemnation of those considered enemies to his rule. The condemned would kneel in the center of the room, up on a dais where a bright light would shine down on them. Armitage would sit on his own throne high above, unable to be seen thanks to both height and the blinding light. His words would sound colder thanks to the echo, crueler and more hammering to the point.

It was designed to bring the condemned to tears. Armitage never failed to enjoy the sounds of their sobs before they were executed.

He was not expecting to recognize the sobs of the newly captured traitor. He sat up straighter, watching with a frown as a familiar figure was led inside, a collar clamped around his throat, attached to the shackles that kept his hands in front of him in a mock form of supplication. “What is this?” he demanded.

“This is the source. He was discovered sending vital information to enemy forces from a secure network in his home, my Emperor.”

“Surely this is…”

“I'm sorry…” Armitage’s face paled as his brother; known as Techie tomost, spoke. “I'm sorry but I had to! You were going to kill so many innocent people! I couldn't let you! I had to tell them so they could evacuate before your men came!”

“...you betrayed me.”

“Only to protect the innocent!”

“All who defy me are not innocent, brother. You know this more than anyone else.”

Techie swallowed, running his tongue over dry lips. “I don't want you to end up like father.”

“What?”

“Father crushed and killed without a care about who was in the way. That's why he sent me away. That's why you were beaten until you fit the mold he made for you.”

“Brother…”

“You cannot rule without some form of mercy! I did it to save you as much as them! The people see you as this terrifying force. They don't see you as anything but the thumb who keeps them pressed into the dirt. You have to raise it up! You..!”

“Enough!”

Techie shut his mouth with a painful click of his teeth. He closed his eyes tightly, trembling as he waited to be sentenced to death.

Wordlessly Armitage stood up, the two cloths held in his hands. He reached out and dropped the golden colored cloth. The material fluttered and swirled on its way down, landing without a sound in front of the tearful Techie. The massive doors behind him opened and a single guard stepped forward, removing the collar and shackles from his body.

The meaning of the cloth’s color was clear; the Emperor gave him a full pardon and set him free.


End file.
